Graduados
by Flo U. W. Holmes
Summary: Remus y Tonks tienen una pequeña aventura durante su tiempo en Hogwarts. 18 años después, sus caminos se vuelven a encontrar... y Tonks descubrirá algo que cambiará sus vidas para siempre. Para el reto: Amor de telenovela para el foro The Ruins. Basado en "Graduados" de Telefe.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Que tal? Acá traigo este two-shot protagonizado por una pareja que me encanta Lupin y Tonks~_

_Este fic es algo particular, por lo que merece un par de aclaraciones. Primero de todo, participa del reto __**Amor de**** telenovela **para el foro** The Ruins. **Segundo, equiparé las edades de los personajes para que Tonks fuera al mismo tiempo que los Merodeadores a Hogwarts, porque, bueno, de eso va el fic :P Tercero, la primer guerra mágica todavía no ocurrió, por lo tanto, estaría ambientado en un AU mágico ^^_

____**Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**Este fic está basado en la telenovela "Graduados" de Telefé (2012).**

**Todos los personajes que no reconozcan, son de mi invención, con el fin de adaptar las cosas a la novela elegida.  
**

* * *

Graduados.

**Parte I**

Era la última cena del año. El Gran Salón estaba decorado con los colores escarlata y dorado de Gryffindor, para conmemorar el gran año de los leones y su nueva victoria en la copa de las casas y el campeonato de Quidditch. La celebración y la alegría reinaban en todos los estudiantes, excepto, quizás, en los de séptimo, para los cuales sería su último banquete, su última noche en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería moderna. Luego seguirían sus propios caminos, sus propios objetivos y sueños, formarían sus propias familias… Quizás muchos jamás volverían a verse.

Pero de entre todos, había un grupo de cuatro jóvenes leones que sabían perfectamente, no sólo lo que iban a hacer, sino que se seguirían viendo, seguirían siendo inseparables. Porque lo habían jurado, lo habían jurado solemnemente, los Merodeadores jamás se separarían, jamás se abandonarían, jamás se traicionarían. Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta brindaron con sus jugos de calabaza sobre los estandartes de Gryffindor que aquello, era solo el comienzo…

.

.

— Hey, Remus, ¿qué harás al final?— preguntó el jovial y alegre Sirius Black a su amigo del alma, golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro.

— ¿Con lo del baile? No lo sé…— respondió el licántropo, mirando a Peter Pettigrew, el cual caminaba a su lado. Ninguno de los había siquiera considerado la posibilidad de ir al baile, ya que no tenían pareja.

— Oh, vamos… Todos estarán ahí, ¡es nuestra última noche, Lunático! ¡Una travesura más! ¡Tú también, Colagusano!— insistió el Black, sacudiéndolos a ambos se forma amistosa.

— Está bien…— respondieron los dos al unísono. Después de todo, podían estar tan solo media hora y luego volver a sus dormitorios, ya que para ese momento, Sirius ya estaría ocupado con alguna chica en los rincones más oscuros de la sala de los menesteres.

Y ahí estaban, en aquella fiesta completamente clandestina, en la sala que ellos mismos habían propuesto para aquella ocasión, ya que no podrían encontrarlos ahí; Filch jamás los descubriría y, gracias a los pasadizos secretos, podrían regresar a sus salas comunes también sin ser descubiertos. Chicos de todas las casas –aunque había una considerable menor cantidad de Slytherins, debían admitirlo– se encontraban ahí, bailando, tomando, comiendo, disfrutando de su última noche…

Pero para Remus Lupin todos aquellos chicos y chicas no existían, para él sólo existía una persona. Y parecía que, cuando la miraba, todo su entorno se volvía borroso y sólo quedaban ellos. Pero con suerte, ella recordaba que él existía. Porque ella era así, graciosa, popular… con novio. Nimphadora Tonks, la metamorfomaga de Hufflepuf, la chica de la cual estaba enamorado desde su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de segundo año. Y ahí estaba ella, radiante, como siempre, con su cabello de un brillante e inconfundible rosa chillón, riendo felizmente junto a su amiga del alma, Violet Rumsfeld, otra Huffleuf y, a pocos pasos de ambas, Jared Adams, por lejos, el Ravenclaw que menos honor le hacía a su casa.

Remus observó, con ojos algo tristes, como el chico, de cabello ondulado y castaño, se acercaba a la metamorfomaga, le daba un largo beso, le susurraba algo al oído y luego se alejaba de allí. Él arqueó las cejas, por más de que Tonks –como insistía en que la llamaran ella– parecía haber aceptado completamente el hecho de que su novio se fuera sin ella, el hombre lobo presentía que algo, definitivamente, no estaba bien.

Pasó al menos una hora más, en la que Remus se paseó por toda la fiesta, bebiendo bastante cerveza de manteca, hasta que decidió que ya era hora de irse de allí. No podía soportarlo más, simplemente parecía no encajar en aquel lugar. Sirius había desaparecido hacía rato con una chica que él no recordaba haber visto nunca –ya que era de un año menor–, James estaba con Lily, su prometida, y Peter se había marchado a dormir. El licántropo suspiró, dejando la botella vacía que tenía en la mano sobre una de las mesas que había en la sala, lanzó una rápida mirada a los que estaba allí y se dispuso a salir.

Pero fue entonces cuando la vio. Tonks caminaba rápidamente hacia él, o mejor dicho, hacia la salida, y no parecía nada feliz. De hecho, parecía como si toda la alegría que había tenido momentos antes se hubiera desvanecido por completo, y nada lo evidenciaba mejor que el color de su cabello: rojo fuego. Su amiga Violet correteaba detrás de ella, mientras que, mucho más atrás, pudo vislumbrar a su novio, Jared. La metamorfomaga caminaba con la mirada llena de furia, clavada en la puerta de salida, lanzando palabrotas sin reservas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la chica de Hufflepuf salió de la sala de menesteres dando un portazo.

— Violet, ¿qué ocurrió?— preguntó Remus a la chica, de cabello negro azabache brilloso, largo hasta la cintura y lacio.

— Jared— respondió simplemente ella, mirando de reojo al aludido. Luego lo miró y le sonrió—. No entiendo por qué Tonks nunca se acercó a ti, eres mucho mejor que él, ¿sabes?

Remus Lupin sintió como si algo se atorara en su garganta— ¿De-De qué estás hablando?

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Te gusta Tonks! ¡Lo sé, se te nota a la legua!— le dijo ella, lanzando una risita, para después darle un pequeño golpecito en el brazo— Quizás esta sea tu oportunidad, león— agregó, guiñándole un ojo y marchándose.

El Gryffindor se quedó mirando como la chica se alejaba de él, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Tan obvio era? Sólo deseaba no parecer un idiota, tal como se sentía, cada vez que estaba cerca de Tonks, o hablando con ella. Pero como todo digno miembro de la casa de Godric Gryffindor, Remus no se quedó simplemente parado ahí. Suspiró profundamente y salió de la sala de menesteres, decidido a encontrar a la metamorfomaga. No sabía qué era lo iba a hacer o decir exactamente, pero iba a asegurar de que llegara bien –y sin ser descubierta– a su sala común.

.

Y no tardó mucho en encontrar su rastro. En parte porque sus sentidos estaban más sensibles, ya que faltaban unos pocos días para luna llena, y en parte porque la bruja estaba tan enojada que había ido lanzando pequeñas maldiciones en los corredores. Al final, la encontró en una pequeña y abandonada aula del cuarto piso, junto a un armario para escobas.

— ¿Tonks?— susurró, entrando lentamente al aula.

Ella se giró. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero aún se le notaba la ira en la cara (por no mencionar el hecho de que su cabello seguía de un rojo furioso). La chica le sonrió débilmente y se limpió algunas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

— Remus… ¿qué haces aquí?

El castaño sonrió, no podía creer que ella recordaba quién era. Después de todo, parecía que jamás le había siquiera dirigido la mirada, además del hecho de que los que resaltaban de entre los demás chicos de su edad eran James y Sirius.

— Sólo quería saber si estabas bien. Te vi salir corriendo de la sala de los menesteres y me preocupé.

Ella sonrió aún más— Gracias. La verdad es que ni siquiera me fijé si había alguien, simplemente caminé lo más rápido que pude para alejarme de allí.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? Violet me dijo que tenía que ver con… con Jared.

La metamorfomaga arqueó las cejas, al tiempo que suspiraba profundamente y apretaba los dientes— Ese idiota…— murmuró. Remus podría haber jurado que, por una milésima de segundo, toda su piel se volvió del mismo tono de rojo que su cabello—. Estaba besuqueándose con Florence Lodge detrás de una de esas armaduras— agregó, sin dejar el murmullo, que mezclaba el enfado con la tristeza y decepción.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo pudo hacerte eso? Voy a matarlo— esta última frase, la dijo casi sin quererlo, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula, en un susurro furioso.

Ella levantó la vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos, con las pupilas completamente dilatadas por la falta de luz, eran de un hermoso color verde pardo que brillaba con gran intensidad a causa de las lágrimas. Remus sintió el terrible impulso de abrazarla hasta que dejara de llorar y se tranquilizara, de besarla hasta que volviera a tener esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y su cabello de un rosa chillón, como siempre llevaba cuando estaba de buen humor. Pero se contuvo, no quería hacer nada estúpido, nada que pudiera costarle el odio de la bruja, porque sabía, sabía perfectamente que si te ganabas el rencor de Nimphadora Tonks, nunca podrías perderlo.

Por lo tanto, lo único que hizo fue acercársele y posar su mano sobre su hombro suavemente, sonriéndole. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y suspiró profundamente. El color de su cabello se aclaró un poco.

— Ojalá todos los chicos fueran como tú, Remus…— susurró, acariciándole la mejilla y entrecerrando un poco los ojos, mirando con atención el rostro de él.

— No digas eso— dijo él en forma de respuesta, negando débilmente con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no? Eres amable, bueno… valiente…— ella se le acercaba cada vez más, mientras le acariciaba suavemente.

— "Y en las noches de luna llena, una máquina de matar"— pensó él, con tristeza. Ni siquiera podía imaginar la reacción de Tonks si supiera quién –o qué– era en verdad. Pero en ese preciso momento, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aquellos pensamientos no le estaban importando, no demasiado, al menos. Ahora sólo podía sentir la suave mano de Tonks acariciándole el rostro, sus ojos mirándolo fijamente, su cabello, su piel y su aliento tan cerca suyo— Tonks… ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?— susurró, apenas audible. No necesitaba elevar mucho la voz, de todos modos, ya que estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?— fue su respuesta.

Y luego simplemente se besaron. Primero de forma suave, casi tímida; pero luego, con cada segundo que pasaba, se fue haciendo más y más intenso. Parecía como si ambos hubieran estado conteniéndose por querer hacer aquello durante mucho, demasiado tiempo. Sus bocas comenzaron una especie de lucha feroz por ver cual ganaría, mientras que sus manos no podían parar de recorrer el cuerpo del otro… El resultado fue casi que demasiado previsible: terminaron poseyéndose en aquella pequeña y alejada aula del cuarto piso. Alejados del resto del mundo que dormía –o festejaba– sin siquiera saber, aislados dentro de la seguridad de los hechizos insonorizantes que habían lanzado a los manotazos, mientras se desnudaban mutuamente... protegidos por los brazos del otro hasta que los rayos de sol los despertaron.

.

Y a la mañana siguiente simplemente partieron en el expreso de Hogwarts, cada uno con sus amigos, rememorando sus pasos por aquel castillo al cual no volverían por quién sabía cuánto tiempo, manteniendo aquel secreto en lo profundo de su ser…

.

.

_**~ Dieciocho años después ~**_

.

.

— ¡Teddy! ¡¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡No me hagas subir!— gritó una metamorfomaga de treinta y cinco años, mientras metía varias cosas –las cuales flotaban a su alrededor– dentro de una pequeña mochila.

Un pequeño pero ruidoso "crack" la hizo sobresaltarse y entonces su hijo, con el cabello verde chillón y la sonrisa más pícara que ella había visto en años, apareció frente a ella.

— Aquí estoy mamá, no hace falta que grites así.

— Sí, claro, como si nunca hubiera tenido que usar un vociferador para despertarte— fue la respuesta que recibió, además de la pequeña mochila.

— Yo también te quiero— dijo entonces el chico, tomando la mochila y colgándosela al hombro— ¿Qué pusiste aquí dentro? Sólo me voy por dos días, mamá.

— ¿Y qué? Serán dos días de entrenamiento, no de vacaciones. Sé lo que es, yo lo hice.

— Si, lo sé— Teddy sonrió y luego le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su madre.

— Cuídate, ya sabes cuáles son los rumores… Hazle caso a los instructores y-

— Si, mamá…— la interrumpió él, rodando los ojos—. Todos estarán ahí. Además, dicen que el mismo James Potter lo vigilará todo.

Tonks lanzó una risa— Si, bueno, Potter no es dios, es sólo el director del departamento— dijo de forma algo graciosa, pero luego volvió a ponerse seria—. Aún así, hazle caso.

— Si, si…— el metamorfomago suspiró profundamente, volviendo a rodar los ojos.

Justo en ese momento, se sintió un pequeño ruido en la chimenea de la sala de estar. Madre e hijo se dirigieron a ver quién era y, de entre el humo de los polvos flu, apareció el padre de Teddy, Jared.

— ¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mí, eh?— dijo en forma de saludo, abriendo los brazos de par en par.

El chico rió y se acercó a su padre para abrazarlo— De ninguna manera— luego, cuando se separó, miró a sus dos padres y agregó— Bueno… ¡nos vemos en dos días!— y luego de decir eso, se desvaneció con un sonoro "crack".

Jared Adams miró a su esposa— Bueno, eso es todo, ¿verdad? Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, se convertirá en auror, estudiará para su propia muerte.

Tonks resopló, dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la cocina— Cállate Jared. El chico es bueno con los hechizos, metamorfomago como yo y sumamente valiente, ¿qué querías que hiciera al salir del colegio? ¿Entrar en la redacción del profeta? Él ama ese trabajo, déjalo.

El hombre de cabello ondulado suspiró, sacudiéndose un poco la túnica. Las cosas no estaban yendo bien en aquel matrimonio. No estaban yendo bien desde hacía unos dos años, pero intentaban mantenerse unidos, por el bien de Teddy, por el bien de ambas familias. Los tiempos se estaban poniendo cada vez más difíciles y había que permanecer unidos.

— ¿Estás completamente segura de que ese entrenamiento será seguro?— preguntó, siguiéndola.

Ella, que había comenzado a cortar algunos vegetales para la cena, respondió— Si, todo será muy seguro, y estarán muy vigilados. Potter, Black, Lupin, Longbotton… todos estarán ahí, además de los instructores, claro.

Jared asintió con la cabeza. Aunque esos nombres no le traían muy buenos recuerdos de adolescente, sabía que todos ellos eran excelentes aurores y que se preocupaban por la seguridad de los chicos como si fueran sus propios hijos.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No te dejaron ir?

— ¿Crees que dejarían que fuera? Mi hijo está ahí, al igual que su mejor amigo. Probablemente me la pasaría espiándolos para ver si están bien y descuidaría a los demás. No, es mejor que me quede en el Ministerio— ella lo miró por unos momentos. El volvió a asentir con la cabeza— ¿Qué hay de ti?

— ¿Yo? Vamos… lo único que hago es firmar registros, autorizaciones y esas cosas, ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿Cuántas casas más han sido incluidas en la red flu?

Tonks levantó una ceja, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros— Podríamos investigar, quizás los mortífagos están tramando algo con las chimeneas.

— No seas ridícula, ¿para qué querrían hacer eso? Pueden aparecerse.

— No en Hogwarts.

— No empieces otra vez…

La metamorfomaga dejó de cortar los vegetales y se giró bruscamente— Escucha, esto no es paranoia, es ver la realidad Jared. ¡Ha comenzado a desaparecer gente! ¡Prácticamente todos los candidatos a profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se han desvanecido luego de tener su entrevista! Eso no es coincidencia, Dumbledore está realmente preocupado… Todos en el Ministerio lo están, ¡deberías saberlo!

— ¡Lo sé! ¡También estoy preocupado! Pero soy realista. Nadie podrá entrar en Hogwarts mientras Dumbledore esté ahí, nadie irrumpirá en el Ministerio y asesinará a Fudge, ¡Lord Voldemort no es nadie!

— ¡Si lo es!— el cabello de la bruja había estado aumentando la intensidad de su color, hasta aquel momento, en el qué, al gritar, se volvió completamente rojo fuego— ¡Y está esperando, Jared! ¡Esperando para atacar! ¡Todos estamos en peligro, y lo sabes!

El hombre la tomó por los hombros y la miró a los ojos— No estamos en peligro, porque confío en el Ministerio, confío en ti y tus compañeros, confío en los aurores, en Dumbledore y su ejército.

— No es un ejército, Jared, es mucho menos que eso… y pronto...— ella lanzó un suspiro cansado, soltándose del agarre de su esposo—. Pronto todos, incluso los jóvenes, tendremos que luchar.

.

.

El cielo estaba despejado, prácticamente no había viento, pero aún así, el ambiente parecía sumamente tormentoso, ya que, por alguna razón que iba más allá de lo que ella podía imaginar, todo parecía tener una tonalidad gris. Quizás, pensó, a ese tipo de cosas se referían cuando decían "la calma antes de la tormenta". Pero alejó esos pensamientos de su mente, no quería ni pensarlo. No quería pensar en que algo sumamente malo y sumamente peligroso se apoderara del mundo mágico... y del no-mágico.

Dando un último vistazo al cielo, entró por la puerta para visitantes del Ministerio de Magia de Londres. Hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo, que no usaba esa entrada, pero esa mañana había ido a visitar a su padre –muggle– a su casa en las afueras de la ciudad y, como no tenía una chimenea cerca para entrar en el ministerio, decidió utilizar aquella entrada. En el fondo de su mente, pensó que sería divertido, pero claramente no recordaba bien lo que le provocaba entrar por esa cosa.

Después de recuperarse del pequeño mareo causado por la súbita bajada, comenzó a caminar hacia los ascensores. Su destino era la Oficina de Aurors, en donde trabajaba desde que se había graduado de la academia, hacía ya quince años. Y esa mañana, después de que había estado comiéndose las uñas dos días seguidos, al fin podría ir al despacho de James Potter y atacarlo con preguntas hasta que le diera absolutamente todos los detalles sobre la misión de entrenamiento que habían tenido los chicos de la academia, aquellos detalles que de seguro Teddy no le contaría.

Una vez que llegó a su oficina –la cual había conseguido hacía un par de años gracias a que la habían ascendido a Jefa de la división de Espionaje–, dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio y se dispuso a ir a la del Jefe de Aurors. Golpeó apenas dos veces y la voz de su jefe le llegó desde dentro:

— Adelante.

— James...— dijo en forma de saludo la metamorfomaga, entrando a la oficina. Para su sorpresa, o quizás no tanto, el aludido no estaba solo, sino que estaba acompañado de uno de sus amigos de toda la vida, Remus Lupin. Ella sonrió a ambos, sintiendo una sensación extraña cuando el licántropo le devolvió la sonirsa—. Remus, también volviste.

— Buenos días Tonks— dijo el hombre de cabello negro azabache y ojos color avellana, haciendo un gesto para que se sentase en la silla ubicada enfrente a su escritorio, al lado de donde se encontraba Lupin— ¿Quieres saber acerca de la misión, verdad?

— Claro que sí— respondió ella, sentándose y mirándolos a ambos. Su cabello estaba de un tono violáceo, que, luego de sentarse, se fue aclarando de a poco, evidenciando que estaba más calmada ahora que podía ver los rostros tranquilos y despreocupados de los dos aurors que habían ido a la misión junto a los chicos de la academia.

— Todo salió bien, Tonks, no tienes de qué preocuparte— comenzó a decir Remus, con su habitual voz cálida. Ella sonrió, la voz de él, por alguna extraña razón, siempre la calmaba—. Ni siquiera incidentes aislados ni rebeldías estudiantiles.

— Así es. Todo salió a la perfección. De seguro Teddy llegará a tu casa cerca del mediodía, él y algunos más se quedaron desarmando las carpas y trayendo todo para la academia junto con Sirius y Alastor.

— Genial— dijo la bruja en un suspiro aliviado. Pero aún así, no hizo siquiera un ademán para levantarse, todo lo contrario, se quedó en su lugar sin mover un músculo y mirando fijamente a Potter— James, ¿qué crees que pasará?

El peli-negro alzó una ceja, luego miró de reojo a su amigo y volvió a mirar a la mujer— No lo se, nadie lo sabe... Solo espero que podamos detener a esos que se hacen llamar Mortífagos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

La metamorfomaga volvió a lanzar un suspiro, pero esta vez no de alivio, sino de cansancio. Se puso de pie y dijo, antes de comenzar a salir— Cualquier cosa que necesiten, lo que sea... Saben que pueden llamarme, ¿verdad?

— Claro que si, Tonks, gracias— James Potter le sonrió. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo ella. La Orden del Fénix, de apenas un año de vida, fundada por el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. La metamorfomaga sabía de su existencia, estaba al tanto de ello, pero jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza llamarla a forma parte, especialmente por la persona que estaba frente a él en ese momento. Si algo malo le pasara a Tonks, Remus se desmoronaría, lo sabía perfectamente. Por lo que, a pesar de la insistencia de la bruja, él seguía negándose rotundamente.

Pero la bruja de cabello –ahora– violeta, se detuvo justo antes de llegar a la puerta, ya que esta fue abierta por alguien más. Tres personas entraron. Un hombre de la misma edad que ella y amigo inseparable del Jefe y del licántropo, de cabello negro y ojos grises y pícaros; uno de los aurors más experimentados y antiguos del Ministerio, con un ojo mágico de vidrio, bastón en mano y más cicatrices de las que alguien puede contar; y, por último, un joven de cabello verde chillón, enorme sonrisa y ojos pardos. Sirius Black, Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody y Teddy Adams, entraron en la oficina del Jefe del departamento.

— ¡Teddy!— la única mujer presente abrazó a su hijo fuertemente.

— Hola mamá... trata de no ahorcarme, ¿si?— dijo el chico, con diversión. Cuando logró zafarse del agarre materno, agregó—. Hola profesor Lupin, hola señor Potter.

Los aludidos saludaron al chico y, luego, a los otros dos. James fue el primero en hablar— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Vinimos a traer las cosas y Teddy escuchó que su madre estaba aquí contigo, asique... bueno— respondió Sirius.

— Si, por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí, mamá?— preguntó el joven estudiante de auror a su madre, mirándola con una sonrisa, mientras metía una de sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón que tenía puesto.

La mujer se quedó mirando a su hijo por un instante antes de responder. Remus Lupin, a su lado, estaba parado exactamente en la misma posición, incluso podría jurar que con la misma sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. La metamorfomaga tragó saliva, recordando un "pequeño" episodio de su último año en Hogwarts, o, mejor dicho, de su último día en el colegio.

— ¿Mamá?— volvió a preguntar Teddy, alzando una ceja. Todos los demás presentes la miraron extrañados. Tonks pudo ver perfectamente como James la miraba arqueando las cejas levemente, mientras que Sirius la miraba de reojo, para luego mirar a Remus y Teddy ocasionalmente— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Si, si, estoy bien— respondió entonces ella, una vez que cayó en la realidad. Era la primera vez que veía a su hijo junto a Remus Lupin, el único hombre con el cual había estado además de su marido Jared—. Vine a hablar con James de unas cosas del Departamento, Teddy, por eso estoy aquí— dijo en forma de respuesta ella, tratando de desviar sus pensamientos de la dirección a la cual se dirigían.

— Oh, claro...— el chico se rascó un poco la nuca y arrugó la nariz levemente— ¿Entonces, nos vemos en casa?— agregó luego.

Tonks estaba a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpida por Sirius Black y una nada disimulada ni inconsciente toz. Ella lo miró. El animago la miraba acusadoramente, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Aún así, Nimphadora hizo caso omiso a este gesto y volvió a mirar a su hijo. Para su sorpresa –o mejor dicho, para su intranquilidad– al hacer esto pudo ver perfectamente como Remus Lupin hacía el mismo gesto que había hecho su hijo minutos antes: rascarse levemente la nuca, para luego arrugar la nariz.

— ¡Si, nos vemos en casa Teddy! ¡Para el almuerzo!— dijo de pronto ella, para después girar sobre sus talones y salir de aquella oficina. Sentía que si se quedaba un segundo más ahí dentro, iba a comenzar a lanzar maldiciones de forma involuntaria, como si se tratara de una niña incontrolada.

Se dirigió a su propia oficina sin detenerse ni un segundo, caminando lo más rápido que podía sin comenzar a correr. Su cabello cambiaba de color constantemente, mientras sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora. No podía ser, era imposible. ¡Había sido sólo una vez! Pero las fechas... ¡por Merlín, si eran idénticos! ¡Incluso sus personalidades! Podría mentir una y otra vez que Teddy había sacado todo lo que era de ella, pero, por Merlín, ahora que lo consideraba... Teddy era amable, valiente, excelente estudiante, un poco pícaro, por supuesto, pero de corazón enorme, ella lo sabía. No había que ser demasiado inteligente, ¡si incluso el Sombrero Seleccionador lo había puesto en Gryffindor! Ella y Jared, al igual que toda su familia, lo habían tomado simplemente como uno más de esos casos en los que los niños no terminan en las casas históricas de la familia. Pero ahora... ahora estaba tomando otro color, otro sentido. El chico era un perfecto Gryffindor, siempre lo había sido, ¡igual que su padre!

Llegó a su oficina y se lanzó –literalmente– sobre su silla. ¿Cómo rayos iba a decirles la verdad? No solo a Teddy... sino también a Jared... y en medio de todo el alboroto que comenzaba a haber en la comunidad mágica... Iban a odiarla, ambos. No... los tres, porque también debía decírselo a Remus.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se rascó fuertemente el cuero cabelludo, sintiendo como el control de su cuerpo se perdía. Probablemente tendría el cabello tricolor, orejas de enormes de elefante y nariz de cerdo... la piel verde, o amarilla, a causa de las nauseas que estaba sintiendo... Definitivamente, no iba a mirarse en el espejo hasta que sus pensamientos se ordenasen...

...Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que visitando a su mejor amiga de toda la vida. La única a la que le había contado de aquella noche con el Gryffindor. Aquella noche que, aunque nunca lo había dicho, había sido la mejor de su vida.

.

.

— ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué rayos fue eso?— preguntó Remus Lupin a sus dos amigos.

James y Sirius se miraron de manera cómplice, sonriendo levemente.

— ¿Cuánto hace que no la veías, Remus?— le preguntó el Potter.

— No demasiado. Nos vemos bastante seguido aquí— respondió, en un tono de obviedad, el licántropo.

— ¿Y que no veías al chico?— dijo esta vez Canuto.

— Desde que fui profesor en Hogwarts, hace tres años. Los dos animagos asintieron con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír de esa manera que, Remus sabía, significaba que algo estaba pasando, algo gracioso y serio al mismo tiempo. No tenía idea de cómo lograban manifestar eso a través de sus sonrisas, ni cómo él sabía leerlos tan perfectamente, pero era simplemente así— ¿Qué les pasa?

— Oh, vamos Remus. El chico tiene dieciocho, es un Gryffindor y será un excelente auror... ¿crees que el idiota de Jared podría tener un hijo así?— Sirius parecía un poco exasperado, pero también podía ver que tenía un brillo muy especial en sus ojos. Aquel mismo brillo que había tenido cuando James había anunciado el nacimiento de cada uno de sus hijos.

— No, claro que no. Pero Tonks si. Teddy es una viva imagen de su madre.

— Pero creo que tiene muchas cosas de su...— comenzó a decir, esta vez, James, deteniéndose por un segundo, como si no supiera si debía terminar la frase o no. Finalmente, lo hizo—...padre.

Ambos lo miraron fijamente, acusadoramente. Lupin abrió los ojos de par en par, luego rió y negó con la cabeza— Están completamente locos, ¿creen que yo...? ¿Qué Teddy Adams...? ¿Qué yo y Tonks...? No, no, solo... No— comenzó a caminar hacia la salida— Fue solo una noche, chicos. Es imposible.

— Como si con una sola noche no bastara— fue la respuesta automática que dio Sirius, lanzando un suspiro de risa.

Remus Lupin se quedó entonces mirando a sus dos amigos entre preocupado y confundido. Quizás tenían razón, pero era sencillamente una locura. Una verdadera locura...

.

.

— ¿¡Acaso no te lo dije!?— gritó Violet, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡No grites!— la cayó su mejor amiga, con semblante amenazante— Recuerda que estamos en el Ministerio, no en casa.

— Si, si, perdón. Pero yo te lo dije, ¡cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, fue lo primero que pensé!

— Ya lo se... pero aún así nunca lo consideré. No al menos de verdad, y ahora...

La joven medimaga la miró a los ojos fijamente, sonriendo— Hey, Tonks, mírame— la aludida lo hizo. Sus ojos tenían ahora una tonalidad ámbar, y su cabello, rubio ceniza—. Remus Lupin fue, y es, el hombre más amable y bueno que has conocido en tu vida. ¡Por Merlín, incluso fue _la mejor noche de tu vida_! Me lo dijiste, y lo recuerdo perfectamente. Y también recuerdo cómo se miraban en el último año de Hogwarts, cuando compartíamos casi todas las materias con los Gryffindors... y después en la academia, ¡hubiera pagado para verlos!

— Deja de decir idioteces, Violet.

— ¡Deja de negarlo! ¡Siempre te ha gustado Remus Lupin! Y el chico estaba completamente enamorado de ti, Tonks. De hecho, apuesto toda mi bodega en Gringots a que lo sigue estando.

— ¿Pero que dices? Pasaron dieciocho años Violet... va a odiarme si le digo que Teddy es su hijo, justo ahora.

— Tonks, ese hombre te adora. Lo se. No va a odiarte. El que quizás te tenga un poco de rencor va a ser Jared...

— ¿Un poco de rencor? Tendré suerte si lo único que hace es irse de casa. No va a querer verme por el resto de su vida.

— ¡No seas exagerada!

La metamorfomaga miró a su amiga con ojos de cachorro, por lo que esta le tomó ambas manos y la miró cariñosamente, sonriendo— Escucha, eres una mujer valiente y fuerte. Te has enfrentado a magos oscuros más de una vez... No puedes preocuparte por enfrentarte a Jared, la persona más inofensiva del mundo, y decirle que la única vez que lo engañaste, con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, dio como resultado a Teddy.

La auror no pudo evitar lanzar una risita. Su amiga lo hacía parecer tan fácil— Será más difícil hacerlo que decirlo.

— Eso seguro... pero al menos, empieza por decírselo a Teddy.

Tonks asintió— Si, eso haré.

.

Cuando Violet salió de la oficina de su amiga, se encontró con Sirius Black, que aparentemente se dirigía hacia allí.

— ¿Black? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Trabajo aquí, Rumsfeld, ¿recuerdas? No, espera...— el auror la miró con una sonrisa pícara—. Tu y yo teníamos un trato, ¿o acaso olvidaste eso también, Violet?— preguntó con un tono de voz bastante sugestivo, para luego guiñarle un ojo.

La medimago rodó los ojos. Desde que conocía a Sirius Black, siempre había sido igual: mujeriego— Creo que estoy un poco amnésica, si, creo que es eso... Sirius— dijo al final, devolviéndole la misma sonrisa pícara que él le estaba dedicando— ¿Vienes a ver a Tonks?

— Si... y no— respondió él luego de lanzar una risita—. Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? Tonks y tú se cuentan todo, siempre lo han hecho. Como nosotros. Tú lo sabes.

— Si, claro que lo se— Violet sabía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo el animago. Si había algo que los Merodeadores y ella tenían en común, probablemente era que compartían aquel secreto. Sólo eso— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Porque yo estuve hace media hora cuando Tonks, Teddy y Remus se encontraron en la oficina de James. Nunca los había visto juntos, y aparentemente ella tampoco. Pero ahora resulta evidente. ¿Dieciocho años y jamás lo consideró, siquiera?

— No tienes derecho a juzgarla, Black— dijo de forma tajante la ex-Hufflepuf, volviendo a utilizar el apellido de él para darle más énfasis—. Así como yo no tengo derecho a responderte eso... ni nada.

El pelinegro hizo una mueca con sus labios y lanzó un suspiro— Lo se, Violet, lo se. Pero los Merodeadores, aunque hayamos terminado Hogwarts hace mucho tiempo, seguimos protegiéndonos entre nosotros. Somos como hermanos, lo sabes. Y es sólo que...

— Si, te entiendo. Cuando Teddy nació fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Y supongo que lo mismo te pasó cuando nacieron los hijos de James. Y que ahora Teddy resulte ser hijo de Remus...

— Tendría que dejar de dar clases en la academia. De por sí el chico ya es mi favorito en la clase de Duelo Avanzado, imagínate si de la nada fuera... mi sobrino postizo— los ojos del Black brillaron de emoción al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Violet rió y miró al hombre con una enorme sonrisa— Tonks está pensando en cómo decírselo a Teddy ahora mismo. Quizás, sólo quizás, antes de que termine la semana podrás llamar así a Teddy.

Sirius miró a la mujer con gran cariño, sonriéndole, ahora, de forma completamente verdadera y amistosa— ¿Está completamente segura de que son... padre e hijo?

— Yo lo estoy— fue la respuesta de ella. Además de sus últimas palabras, ya que luego le guiñó un ojo y se alejó de él.

Canuto la observó alejarse. Hacía bastante tiempo que coqueteaba con Violet Rumsfeld, pero no había pasado a más que eso. Y ahora, de la nada, probablemente compartieran sobrino postizo. La vida podía ser verdaderamente extraña cuando quería, con todas sus idas y vueltas.

Suspiró profundamente y miró la puerta de la oficina de Tonks. Pero no entró, simplemente giró sobre sus talones y se marchó. Definitivamente la vida era extraña, y loca. Pero quizás esta vez sólo quería darles una alegría a todos, en medio de esos tiempos que parecían venir bastante oscuros.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bien... ahí termina la primera parte, espero que les esté gustando ^^_

_A los que de casualidad conocen la novela, verán que saqué muuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas partes, pero bueno, jaja es una novela larga y por lo tanto con muchas vueltas y personajes. Simplemente me centré en la pareja principal :)_

_Nos vemos en el próximo cap, con el desenlace~! ^^_

_Saludos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! Bueno, acá la segunda parte de este fic para el reto "Amor de telenovela" de foro The Ruins ^^_

_Espero que les guste :)_

**Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Este fic está basado (levemente) en la novela "Graduados" de Telefé.**

* * *

Graduados.

**Parte II**

La red flu se activó, produciendo una llamarada verde del tamaño de una persona adulta, y de entre el fuego y las cenizas surgió una cansada y agotada metamorfomaga. La mujer arrastró los pies hasta el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea y simplemente se dejó caer en él. No podía creer que todo aquello había pasado en un solo día…

.

_Los primeros atisbos del invierno recaían sobre el castillo. Una suave aunque –bastante fría– brisa hacía juguetear las túnicas, bufandas y cabellos de los estudiantes que aún se resistían a quedarse encerrados en el Gran Salón o la Biblioteca y preferían pasar los últimos días de sol en los terrenos, antes de que la nieve lo cubriera todo y los vientos invernales les impidieran salir a disfrutar del aire libre._

_Y entre estos estudiantes decididos a aprovechar al máximo las horas de aire libre, se encontraban los cuatro animagos no registrados conocidos como Los Merodeadores. Los cuatro chicos, que estaban cursando su último año en Hogwarts, se encontraban cerca del sauce boxeador, sentados en el pasto, viendo como las doradas hojas otoñales terminaban de caer de los árboles de las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido. Junto a ellos, se encontraba Lily Evans. _

_No muy lejos de ellos, otro grupo de alumnos también disfrutaba de los rayos de sol, que ya no brindaban tanto calor como ellos deseaban. Eran tres chicos, acompañados por dos chicas más. Entre ellos, se encontraba la metamorfomaga de Hufflepuff, Nimphadora Tonks, y su novio, Jared Adams. Juntos a estos dos, Violet, la mejor amiga de la joven, y otros dos chicos de Ravenclaw: el hermano menor de Jared, August, y su mejor amigo, William. Las dos chicas hablaban alegremente, mezclando en su conversación temas escolares y chismes varios, mientras que los chicos se dedicaban a lanzar chistes a cualquiera que pasara por allí. _

_— Hey, chicos, ¿podrían dejar de decir tantas idioteces?— los calló la metamorfomaga, luego de escuchar aquel chiste sobre el cabello de Severus Snape que venía escuchando desde que habían ingresado al colegio. Ante la mirada acusadora de su novio, ella rodó los ojos y agregó— ¡Por Merlín! Ni siquiera son capaces de inventar sus propios chistes, ese lo inventaron los Merodeadores._

_— ¿Tonks, pero qué dices? Esos cuatro tontos no podrían jamás decir algo tan inteligente, después de todo son Griffindors, solo saben tirarse enfrente de hechizos para defender a sus amigos, ¿no?— dijo en forma de respuesta él, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Los otros dos chicos le festejaron aquello._

_— ¡No digas eso, Jar! ¡Los leones son muy inteligentes, además de valientes, mira a Lupin… y a Evans!— esta vez fue Violet la que habló, señalando con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el grupo del que estaba hablando._

_— Oh, cállate Violet, solo dices eso porque te encanta Black. Y porque ese nene de mamá tuvo suerte, de otro modo, estarías diciendo lo mismo de Slytherin._

_— ¿A qué te refieres? ¡No lo digo por eso! No puedo negar que Black es… bueno…— la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse—, lindo— terminó al fin, lo que hizo que su amiga lanzara una risita, sabiendo perfectamente que la palabra "lindo" no era exactamente la palabra que estaba pasando por la mente de Violet para describir a Sirius Black— ¡Pero no tiene nada que ver con eso! ¡Ellos son así! Son inteligentes y valientes._

_— Si, no como otros, que parece que se dejaron la inteligencia… y de paso el valor, en el sombrero seleccionador en la cena de bienvenida— dijo Tonks, apoyando el argumento de su amiga, mirando de reojo a su novio y al hermano de éste. William y Violet no pudieron evitar lanzar una risotada._

_Violet y Jared siguieron discutiendo sobre aspectos –cada vez más controversiales– de las cuatros casas. Pero la metamorfomaga ya no estaba escuchándolos, ya que hacía varios minutos que tenía su mirada casi que perdida en aquel grupo que se hacía llamar Merodeadores y que estaban acompañados por Lily Evans. Ella los conocía, como todo los demás en el colegio, pero además se llevaba bien con ellos, especialmente con Lupin y Black. Con Evans también había tenido bastante trato, pero nada más allá de las clases que compartían; lo mismo ocurría con Potter y Pettigrew. _

_Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando vio como aquellos dos últimos en los cuales había pensado, se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo. Fue entonces cuando escuchó que Jared decía algo que jamás debería haber dicho:_

_— ¡Hey, Pettigrew! ¿Qué ocurre, acaso olvidaste lustrar los zapatos de Potter, que vas tan agazapado detrás suyo, eh, pequeña rata?— automáticamente comenzó a reír, siendo imitado por el idiota de su hermano._

_James Potter se paró en seco al escuchar el insulto hacia su amigo y se giró a mirarlo. Al mismo tiempo que, desde la distancia, Sirius, Remus y Lily se ponían de pie. Violet le lanzó una mirada acusadora al chico de Ravenclaw, para luego mirar a su amiga. Pero Tonks estaba demasiado ocupada. Ocupada pensando en que al estúpido de su novio le vendría bien una lección por parte de esos leones, pero también, dispuesta a defenderlo si era necesario. Después de todo, aunque fuera lo que fuera, no podía evitar quererlo. Había algo más que chistes y cargadas sin sentido en esa cabezota dura suya._

_El capitán del equipo de quiddich de Gryffindor se acercó hacia dónde estaban ellos, con la varita firmemente apretada en su mano. Tonks no supo en qué momento lo hizo, pero se encontró con que también estaba parada, al lado de Jared, con su varita en guardia. _

_— ¡James, no hagas ninguna idiotez!— gritó Lily, acercándose a su novio y tomándolo por el brazo, pero el Potter tenía la mirada fija en el Ravenclaw._

_— Tonks, aléjate de tu novio, no tienes nada que ver con esto._

_— Ni lo sueñes Potter. Te metes con él, te metes conmigo._

_— Lo mismo aplica para mí y mis amigos, lo sabías, ¿verdad?_

_La chica no respondió, simplemente hizo que su cabello se volviera cada vez más chillón, hasta volverse de un azul eléctrico. Aquello fue una respuesta lo suficientemente buena para todos, al parecer, ya que los demás presentes también sacaron sus varitas. Eran cinco contra cinco, una pelea justa, en ciertos términos._

_._

Un ruido a vidrio rompiéndose la despertó de su improvisada siesta. La mujer saltó desde el sofá directamente al suelo, de pie y con su varita en alto, dispuesta a atacar a quién sea que estuviera irrumpiendo en su casa.

— ¿Mamá? Perdona, no quería despertarte, pero se me cayó este frasco… que por cierto, no sé qué tiene_— _su hijo Teddy tenía los que quedaba de un frasco con tapa de rosca en la mano y un emparedado en la otra.

Tonks lanzó un suspiro y se relajó, volviendo a sentarse_—_ Sólo… repáralo, ¿sí? Después volveré a comprar lo que sea que tuviera adentro.

El chico asintió y volvió a meterse en la cocina. Al cabo de menos de dos minutos había vuelto junto a ella. El joven aprendiz de auror se sentó junto a su madre y le sonrió, pasándole un brazo por encima de su hombro y acercándola hacia él.

_—_ ¿Problemas en el Ministerio?

Ella lo miró con cariño y suspiró cansada_— _Si sólo fuera eso, podría manejarlo, Teddy.

_— _¿Qué ocurre entonces?

La mujer miró a su hijo. Acababa de tener un sueño sobre su pasado, de un día en su último año en Hogwarts. Ese día en el que casi arman un duelo contra los Merodeadores… y todo porque Jared no había podido cerrar su bocota. Si mal no recordaba, sin embargo, habían terminado guardando sus varitas y continuado con sus cosas gracias a la intervención de McGonagall… ¿o había sido otro profesor? La verdad, no recordaba muy bien a todos sus profesores. Quizás había sido un prefecto el que los había detenido, aunque Lupin estaba ahí y también estaba preparado para un duelo. Y ahora tenía que decirle a ese joven que tenía enfrente, su hijo, que uno de esos chicos con los que había estado a punto de batirse en duelo, uno de esos jóvenes que el hombre con el cual se había criado odiaba, era su padre. Aún no tenía idea de cómo lo haría. O peor aún, aún no tenía idea de cómo haría para decirle a Jared que su hijo no era su hijo y que era de Remus Lupin.

_—_ No tienes que preocuparte, Teddy, descuida… ¿cómo te fue en la misión de entrenamiento?

_— _Genial… Pero no me cambies de tema mamá, ¿qué ocurrió?

_— _Sólo…_— _la mujer dio un suspiro_—_. Sólo prométeme que te cuidarás, ¿sí? Creo que no exagero cuando digo que ni siquiera el Ministerio es muy seguro estos días.

_—_ ¿Es por los rumores de ese tal Lord Voldemort? En la misión decían que Potter y Longbottom estaban ahí por él, ¿es verdad mamá?

_— _Si, Teddy, es verdad, lamentablemente… No sabemos quién es, quienes están con él, pero no son rumores, es completamente cierto. Muchos hijos de muggles han desaparecido y…_— _la mujer lo miró preocupada. El darse cuenta de la verdad sobre su hijo no había sido lo único estresante ese día en el Ministerio. Habían encontrado a una pareja de magos que había desaparecido hacía una semana_—_. Hoy encontraron a dos de los desaparecidos… muertos.

_— _¿¡Qué!? Pero…

_— _Maleficio asesino, Teddy. Sea quien haya sido, es nuestro trabajo encontrarlo y mandarlo a Azkaban.

El chico se quedó mirando a su madre por unos minutos sin decir nada, hasta que, acariciándole el hombro, dijo:

_— _Descuida, los atraparán_—_ Tonks le respondió con una sonrisa. Él agregó_— _¿Qué hay de papá, en dónde está?

_— _No sabe a qué hora llegará. Están analizando la red flu de la casa de la familia y los demás hechizos de protección que tenían… otra vez_— _y dicho esto se acurrucó al lado de su hijo. Muchas veces hacía eso, siempre se sentía bien, cálida y en cierta forma protegida cuando hacía eso.

.

.

Jared Adams se encontraba parado en medio de una sala de estar completamente ordenada y pulcra, enfrente de la chimenea, sin siquiera saber por dónde comenzar. Habían estado en esa casa unas tres veces en las últimas dos semanas, en las cuales sus habitantes habían desaparecido sin dejar rastros. Y ahora que los habían encontrado, muertos, ahí estaba otra vez, junto a varios aurors, analizando por milésima vez cada rincón.

El hombre lanzó un suspiro profundo y se pasó la mano por el cabello, revolviéndolo fuertemente. No habían encontrado absolutamente nada. Ningún hechizo de protección había fallado, la red flu no había sido usada en las horas cercanas a la desaparición… todo estaba perfectamente bien. Demasiado perfecto. El jefe de aurors, James Potter, se le acercó, junto a Remus Lupin.

_—_ ¿Y bien?_— _preguntó el hombre de cabello negro azabache_— _¿Algo nuevo?

— Nada_— _respondió simplemente él, quitando la vista de la chimenea y llevándola a sus dos ex-compañeros de Hogwarts— ¿Ustedes encontraron algo?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza— Puedes irte a casa, Jared, nosotros terminaremos aquí— dijo entonces James.

El hombre de cabello ondulado asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de ambos, caminando hacia la entrada. Pero, al salir a la calle, no se dirigió hacia su casa, de hecho, no hizo absolutamente nada, simplemente se quedó quieto, mirando hacia arriba. El cielo estaba despejado, pero la brisa que corría le decía que probablemente se acercaba una tormenta. En su rostro se dibujó una mueca de decepción, ¿qué iba a hacer? Estaba claro que no podía ir simplemente y decirle a Tonks lo que en verdad estaba pasando, especialmente porque la conocía y sabía que no recibiría lágrimas en respuesta, recibiría hechizos, maldiciones, insultos, objetos de cerámica sobre su cabeza... Y se los tendría bien merecidos, si era sincero consigo mismo.

Suspiró profundamente y miró hacia su derecha, ya que había escuchado el sonido de unos tacones acercándose por la acera. Sus ojos se posaron en los de ella: de lejos, el mejor cuerpo que había visto en su vida. Una de las brujas más hermosas y esbeltas que jamás había conocido, Pebbles Arrayet, compañera en el Departamento de Transportes Mágico, en donde él trabajaba y, actualmente...

― Hola Jared― su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, tenía un pequeño rastro de acento francés. Ella le dedicó una hermosa y perfecta sonrisa. Sus labios, pintados de un suave rojo escarlata, sencillamente lo hipnotizaban― ¿Alguna novedad?

― Ninguna. Ahora mismo le dejamos la casa a los aurors.

― Bien, entonces, ¿ahora irás para tu casa?― la mujer arqueó levemente las cejas.

― No si tienes algo mejor que ofrecerme― respondió él, sonriéndole de lado y mirándola fijamente.

Ella lanzó una pequeña risa y luego simplemente se desaparecieron de allí. Lo que ellos no sabían, era que Remus Lupin –en contra de su voluntad– había escuchado aquella pequeña conversación.

.

.

― ¡La está engañando Peter!― dijo, tratando de no salirse de las casillas, Remus. Enfrente suyo, estaba otro de sus mejores amigos desde el colegio, Peter Pettigrew, un hombre rechoncho y petizo, de cabello castaño y pequeños ojos azules.

― ¡Pero no hay nada que tú puedas hacer, Remus! Además, seguro que cuando Tonks se entere, ella sola le dará su merecido a Adams.

― No me interesa eso, está engañándola, con esa francesa falsa de Pebbles, ¿cómo se supone que la mire a los ojos y no se lo diga?

Colagusano parpadeó un par de veces y lo miró a los ojos, teniendo que alzar bastante la cabeza para hacerlo, ya que Remus le sacaba mucha diferencia de altura. Podía ver en los verdes ojos de su amigo que aquello era completamente cierto. Él siempre había sentido una gran debilidad por Nimphadora Tonks, y enterarse de aquello, evidentemente, la había reavivado. El pequeño hombrecito movió nerviosamente sus manos, alejándose un poco de su amigo, y dijo:

― Primero de todo, debes calmarte. Y después...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que fue interrumpido por un sonoro "crack". Sirius Black apareció en medio de la habitación, y parecía bastante agitado― ¡Ha habido una fuga de Azkaban!― dijo entonces.

Peter y Remus lo miraron completamente desconcertados― ¿Cómo...?― preguntaron al unísono.

― No lo se, pero tienes que venir Remus, te necesitamos.

El auror asintió. Peter, que a diferencia de sus tres mejores amigos se había hecho medimago, dijo entrecortadamente, mostrando una vez más su gran y constante nerviosismo:

― Avísenme si ocurre algo, estaré esperando. Puedo ir a San Mungo o a dónde sea de inmediato.

― Gracias, Colagusano, te avisaremos― respondió Sirius.

Y con otro sonoro "crack" ambos magos desaparecieron.

.

.

Un grupo de al menos diez aurors corrían a toda velocidad por los bosques helados del norte de Escocia, persiguiendo a una mujer extremadamente flaca, de cabello negro ondulado y muy alborotado y ropas desgarradas de prisionero. Ella, Bellatrix Lestrange, una peligrosa bruja oscura que había sido atrapada hacía años por haber matado sin el más mínimo remordimiento a un mago hijo de muggles y su familia, acababa de escapar de la prisión más segura de Europa. ¿La razón? Probablemente Lord Voldemort, el nuevo mago oscuro que intentaban detener por todos los medios y que, según los rumores que acababan de confirmase, estaba reclutando aliados.

La bruja corría delante de ellos, lanzándole maldiciones con una varita que acababa de robarle y riendo psicóticamente, al tiempo que gritaba:

― ¡El Señor Tenebroso ya está entre nosotros, el próximo líder del mundo mágico está a punto de alzarse, mueran, malditos sangre sucia que están en su contra!

Entre el grupo que la perseguía, se encontraba el licántropo Remus Lupin y la metamorfomaga Ninphadora Tonks. La mujer, aunque ya se encontraba en su casa descansando junto a su hijo, no había dudado ni un solo segundo en saltar de la cama e ir a ayudar con la fuga que acababa de ocurrir. Al menos unos veinte prisioneros habían escapado, todos condenados a cadena perpetua por haber cometido crímenes graves. Bellatrix y su esposo se encontraban entre ellos.

― _Avada Kedavra!_― se le escuchó gritar.

El rayo de luz verde cortó el aire que los rodeaba a toda velocidad y, para alivio de todos los perseguidores, le dio a un árbol. Pero no fue el único maleficio asesino que ella lanzó, ya que al primero le siguieron más y más, mezclados cada tanto de otros maleficios igual de mortales. Todos los aurors intentaban por todos los medios seguir con la persecución mientras esquivaban los veloces rayos de luz que se abatían sobre ellos, pero no era nada sencillo.

Dos cayeron. Pero no había tiempo para llorarlos, debían atraparla o más muertes se desatarían. Bellatrix era una asesina cruel y despiadada, sin escrúpulos ni remordimientos, que odiaba fuertemente a los nacidos de muggles y a los mestizos. Simplemente no podían siquiera contemplar la idea de que ella se uniera a las filas de Lord Voldemort.

― ¡Mueran sangres sucia! ¡Mueran enemigos del Señor Tenebroso! ¡Él se alzará!― seguía gritando, entre risas que retumbaban en cada rama de aquellos árboles pelados.

Se sintieron explosiones a lo lejos. Remus miró por una fracción de segundo hacia la dirección de la que provenía, esperando que no fuera otra sección de la prisión derrumbándose. Afortunadamente no era así, la explosión había provenido de otra parte del bosque, probablemente el otro grupo de aurors –u otro prófugo– la había provocado en medio de la persecución.

Pero entonces, al volver su vista hacia donde estaba Bellatrix, sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo. La bruja acababa de lanzar un maleficio directo hacia Tonks, que estaba ayudando a Alfie, uno de sus compañeros, a incorporarse. Automáticamente, él se lanzó sobre ambos, haciéndolos chocar fuertemente contra el piso, mientras el maleficio pasaba por encima de sus cabezas.

― ¡Remus!― gritó la metamorfomaga cuando sus ojos lograron distinguirlo entre la oscuridad.

Él la miró. Estaba bien, tenía un pequeño corte en la frente, cerca de la ceja izquierda, pero estaba viva. Vio como, a su lado, Alfie se ponía de pie de un salto y corría en dirección a Lestrange junto a otros tres de los aurors que los acompañaban. El hombre lobo intentó incorporarse, pero sintió un fuerte puntazo en la pierna derecha, lo que lo obligó a quedarse quieto.

― ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Cómo se te ocurre lanzarte así sobre nosotros! ¡El maleficio podría haberte dado a ti!― le gritó ella, mientras se le acercaba, con la preocupación pintada en su rostro y su varita fuertemente apretada en su mano.

― ¿Tu estás bien?

― ¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Mira lo que te hiciste!― ella miraba fijamente su pierna y parecía algo desconcertada.

Sólo entonces Remus miró por primera vez el lugar que tanto le dolía. Y por un momento deseó no haberlo hecho: tenía una fractura expuesta. De alguna manera, al arrojarse sobre Alfie y Tonks para quitarlos del camino del hechizo, se había fracturado el peroné. Tragó saliva y le colocó una mano en el hombro a su ex-compañera de colegio, ella lo miró a los ojos.

― Está bien, no me duele tanto.

― ¡Claro que no, idiota! ¡Acabo de lanzarte un hechizo analgésico!

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos. El ruido de las batallas comenzó a hacerse cada vez más lejano, y ambos supieron que estaban a punto de quedarse solos, en medio del bosque. Tendrían que enviar un mensaje para que, al terminar las persecuciones, no pensaran lo peor.

Tonks, entonces, hizo un movimiento lento y grácil de varita― _Expecto Patronum!_― de la punta de su varita salió un hilo de luz plateado que se convirtió en un hermoso y enorme lobo. El animal los miró por un instante y luego salió a pleno trote, internándose en el bosque― Lo envié a James con un mensaje. Vamos, te llevaré a San Mungo.

Ella se incorporó y le ofreció su brazo, del cual él se aferró con fuerza para poder incorporarse procurando no apoyar su pierna herida. Desaparecieron conjuntamente al instante, para aparecer en el hospital mágico. Automáticamente atendieron al auror, brindándole todo tipo de pociones, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en ese brillante lobo que había salido de la varita de Tonks, y en la cara que ella misma había puesto cuando él se había quedando mirando a animal.

Antes de caer en el profundo sueño de las pociones analgésicas, recordó que los patronus son el reflejo del alma del Mago, representan lo que necesitan, pero también lo que aman...

.

.

_Para todos aquellos que querían convertirse en aurors, las Clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras eran más que importantes, y para los que estaban cursando séptimo año, aún más. Y una de las cosas importantes que debían hacer, era, además de reaccionar rápido ante maldiciones y realizar hechizos de protección de forma rápida y eficiente, aprender a invocar patronus corpóreos y fuertes. Después de todo, ese era el único hechizo que funcionaba ante los Dementores, los guardianes de Azkaban, la cárcel mágica del Reino Unido. _

_Sea como fuere, esa clase de enero, apenas una semana después de regresar de las vacaciones de navidad, todos estaban completamente entusiasmados con la idea de que iban a practicar ese bello y poderoso hechizo. Todos los alumnos se encontraban de pie, en el centro del aula ya que habían corrido los bancos hacia los costados para tener más espacio. El excéntrico profesor O'higgins, un hombre flacucho, alto, de cabello castaño claro y enormes y bondadosos ojos color ámbar, atravesó la habitación con grandes zancadas y, al llegar al frente, se giró de forma brusca pero elegante, de forma que su túnica azul dio un alocado giro en el aire. Varita en mano, y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, los miró a todos._

_— Muy bien, ¿están listos? Como saben, los Dementores tienen la capacidad de sustraer la felicidad del alma, además del alma en sí, por supuesto— hizo una pausa dramática, como si esperara que alguien riera o se largara a llorar—. Ahora bien, ¿alguien sabe con qué combatimos eso? ¿Qué se necesita para invocar un buen patronus?_

_Lily Evans fue la primera en levantar la mano. El profesor asintió, por lo que ella respondió— Felicidad, se necesita pensar en el recuerdo más feliz que tengas para invocar a un patronus._

_— Muy bien Señorita Evans, cinco puntos para Griffindor. Ahora bien, es justamente eso, deben concentrarse en el recuerdo más feliz de su vida, lo que sea... y luego decir el hechizo— al decir esto último hizo un grácil movimiento de varita en el aire, como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta con la misma—. Repitan después de mi, Expecto Patronum!_

_Todos los alumnos, pertenecientes a las casas Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, dijeron al unísono— Expecto Patronum!_

_— ¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Ahora con sus varitas! Y recuerden... ¡El recuerdo más feliz que tengan!_

_Toda el aula se llenó pronto de resplandecientes destellos plateados. Todos intentaban una y otra vez, sin embargo, muy pocos lograban hacer que su patronus tuviera una forma definida, la mayoría eran más bien pantallas plateadas que emitían un Aura de felicidad y tranquilidad enormes. Fue entonces cuando el profesor McLaggen lanzó un chillido de felicidad y empezó a aplaudir. Todos se giraron automáticamente a ver a quién felicitaba de tal manera. Remus Lupin sonrió de automáticamente al ver a la única metamorfomaga de Hogwarts radiante de felicidad, y a un peludo y brillante Airedale Terrier correteando a su alrededor. Su mejor amiga, Violet, se encontraba a su lado casi tan feliz como ella y no paraba de dar pequeños saltitos llenos de emoción, a la vez que le golpeteaba el hombro._

—_ ¡Perfecto señorita Tonks! ¡Un patronus corpóreo perfecto! Y muy lindos además— el esbelto profesor estaba totalmente encantado— ¡Veinte puntos para Hufflepuf! _

_Todos sus compañeros de casa festejaron y aplaudieron a Tonks, pero luego de unos momentos, todos volvieron a concentrarse en sus propios hechizos. Para el final de la clase, todos habían logrado convocar a sus patronus completamente corpóreos en mayor o menor medida. El de Violet Rumsfeld era una nutria pequeña y juguetona; el de James Potter, un ciervo, al igual que el de su novia, Lily; el de Peter Pettegrew una rata, el de Sirius Black un sabueso bastante robusto y, el de Remus Lupin, un lobo gris. _

_._

_._

—"Un Terrier... su patronus era un Terrier en el colegio..." — fue su primer pensamiento consciente. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y se encontró con las brillantes luces de la habitación de hospital en dónde estaba. Tardó unos cuantos minutos en darse cuenta de dónde estaba, incluso de reconocer a quienes estaban a su alrededor. Había tenido un sueño sobre su último año en Hogwarts, sobre esa clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en las que habían aprendido a realizar patronus corpóreos. Se rascó detrás de la oreja levemente, mientras se incorporaba en la cama, eso explicaría porqué su primer pensamiento al despertar había sido tan extraño.

Miró a las dos personas que estaban a su izquierda. Una era una de las chicas que había estado en su sueño, su ex-compañera de colegio y la mejor amiga de Nimphadora Tonks, Violet, mientras que el otro era uno de sus mejores amigos, Peter. Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

— Que bueno que hayas despertado, Lupin— dijo con amabilidad Violet, para después anotar algo en una planilla y pasársela a Peter—. Podrás irte a casa por la tarde— agregó luego, con una sonrisa.

La mujer de cabello negro azabache se dispuso a irse, pero el licántropo la detuvo, llamándola por su nombre y tomándola por el brazo.

— Violet, espera— él clavó sus ojos en los suyos— ¿Puedo hablar contigo? De algo... personal.

— Claro, Remus— respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír, utilizando su nombre de pila para dejar el profesionalismo de lado.

— Peter, lo siento amigo, ¿nos dejarías?

— Claro Remus... Le enviaré una lechuza a James, me dijo que le avisara cuando despertaras.

Lunático asintió y observó como Colagusano salía de ahí, dejándolo solo con la mejor amiga de la metamorfomaga. Él suspiró profundamente y la miró serio.

— Es sobre Tonks.

— Supuse... ella está bien, a estas alturas debe de estar correteando por los pasillos del Ministerio, ayudando a llenar formularios o haciendo interrogatorios.

Remus lanzó un suspiro de risa— No me cabía duda de que estaba bien. Es... sobre otra cosa, en realidad.

La medimaga arqueó levemente las cejas y se sentó en una silla que había cerca de la cama— ¿Sobre qué, exactamente?

— Adams— resopló suavemente—. Se que no es asunto mío, realmente lo se, pero no puedo evitar pensar en que ella debe saberlo y... tu eres su mejor amiga, siempre lo has sido. Quizás sea mejor que se entere por ti que por alguien... como yo.

— Remus— lo interrumpió ella, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro y mirándolo fijamente— ¿De qué hablas? Tonks te aprecia mucho.

Él lanzó una risita, desviando la mirada— Oh, vamos, Violet.

— No discuta con la medimaga que te está atendiendo, Señor Lupin— dijo en forma amenazante ella, señalándolo con el dedo acusadoramente.

— No funciona si estás riéndote Violet— dijo en forma de respuesta él, sonriendo.

— Lo se, olvídalo. Pero es cierto Remus. Aunque nunca lo diga, ella te tiene mucha estima y... quizás, algo más.

Lupin arqueó levemente las cejas, pero alejó todo pensamiento de inmediato, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que probablemente no era lo que él estaba pensando— Como sea. Anoche, un equipo de aurors y un equipo del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos estábamos analizando la casa de la familia que fue encontrada— hizo una pausa, la mujer asintió—. Jared estaba ahí, al igual que yo, y— volvió a hacer una pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—... vi como se iba con otra mujer.

El rostro de Violet pareció transformarse por completo. Hasta ese momento tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos se mostraban amables y alegres, como siempre. Pero al escuchar esas últimas palabras dichas por el licántropo, ambos se desvanecieron al instante.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Remus? ¿Cómo que viste que se iba con otra mujer?

— Lo que escuchas, hablaron por un momento y luego se fueron, se desvanecieron juntos. Y créeme cuando te digo que no creo que fueran simplemente a revisar papeleo de la oficina.

— ¿Quién es ella?— preguntó tajantemente la morocha, como si no hubiera escuchado eso último.

— Pebbles Arrayet, trabaja con él en la división de polvos flu.

Violet parecía que literalmente iba a estallar en furia. De hecho, el licántropo podría haber jurado que, de ser una metamorfomaga como su mejor amiga, en ese preciso instante estaría pasando por todos los colores chillones que existen. La mujer hizo un ademán para irse en ese mismísimo instante, pero entonces el castaño volvió a tomarla por el brazo.

— Violet, espera, tengo otra cosa que preguntarte.

Ella lo miró. Tenía los labios fuertemente apretados, probablemente porque no quería comenzar a criticar al esposo de su amiga a los gritos en medio del hospital, pero aún así lo miró tratando de estar tranquila.

— El patronus de Tonks… era un perro, un terrier, en el colegio.

La medimaga arqueó las cejas levemente y se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos, para luego esbozar una pequeña sonrisa— Si, así es. Pero después de la graduación cambió, ¿nunca lo habías visto?

— No- Nunca…— hizo una pausa, sus pensamiento volvieron a ese lugar al que probablemente no debían ir— ¿Después de la graduación? — el castaño levantó una ceja.

Violet no respondió, solo sonrió pícaramente de lado, para luego marcharse de una vez por todas de la habitación. Antes de salir, se cruzó en el camino con Sirius Black, que parecía que también había tenido que ser atendido, ya que tenía unos visibles puntos arriba de la ceja y la mano vendada. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, que a Remus le parecieron algo más que simples miradas de viejos compañeros de colegio, y continuaron con sus caminos. El auror se dirigió hasta la silla que había al lado de la cama del licántropo y sentó en ella.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? Se nos han escapado los malditos— bufó, antes de que Lupin pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para hablar.

— ¿Todos? No es posible.

— No todos— negó su amigo, pasándose la mano por el cabello negro azabache, revolviéndoselo un poco—. Pero mi querida primita y su esposo, junto a otros igual de locos y peligrosos, si.

Remus lanzó un suspiro— ¿Alguna pista de cómo escaparon?

— No demasiadas, lo más raro es que los dementores no estaban por ahí. James y otros siguen haciendo pericias en el lugar, pero lo más probable es que haya sido…

— Voldemort— terminó Remus. Su amigo asintió. Últimamente ese nombre se estaba haciendo peligrosamente famoso, no sólo entre los aurors, sino también entre todos los miembros de la comunidad mágica. El ambiente se estaba tornando verdaderamente pesado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Sirius le golpeó amistosamente el hombro y, sonriendo de lado, dijo:

— Aún así, anímate, Tonks está completamente sana y salva, al igual que James, Frank, Marlene y los demás— el otro sólo sonrió en forma de respuesta, por lo que él supo que había algo más que inquietaba la mente de su amigo, algo que no tenía que ver con la misión, con Voldemort o con cualquier asunto del Ministerio. Y si no tenía que ver con eso, solo había una cosa que pudiera hacer que el licántropo tuviera esos ojos de cachorro triste. La metamorfomaga— ¿Ocurrió algo con Tonks?— por un momento pensó que ella ya le había dicho que Teddy era su hijo y no el de Jared, pero sus esperanzas se desmoronaron cuando él lo miró, negando con la cabeza— O, vamos, algo tiene que haber pasado. ¡Pareces un adolescente Lunático!

— ¡Mira quién habla! Intercambiando esas miradas con Violet, como si tuvieran quince años, Canuto.

Sirius agitó su mano sana, quitándole importancia al asunto— Es sólo un pequeño juego que tenemos, nada más. ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Ten cuidado con esos juegos, Sirius, recuerda cómo terminó todo con Marlene después de su pequeño "juego"… — el animago lo miró fijamente, para que volviera al tema que en verdad le incumbía a él, y no siguiera hablando de sus antiguos amores. Remus suspiró y se acomodó mejor en la cama—. Vi a Adams irse con Arrayet.

— ¿Qué?— el pelinegro abrió los ojos de par en par— ¿Por eso parecía que a Violet le iba a salir humo por las orejas? ¿Cuándo fue?

— Anoche, antes de la misión, cuando estábamos analizando la casa… Pero también hay algo más.

— ¿Algo más? Por Merlín Remus, ¿por qué rayos no me dijiste todo esto antes?

— ¿Quizás porque primero estábamos persiguiendo a una docena de prófugos por el bosque y después porque estaba inconsciente? Como sea, anoche vi el patronus de Tonks. Ya no es el mismo que tenía en el colegio.

— ¿Recuerdas cuál era su patronus? Cielos, y estuviste negando que seguías enamorado de ella por años— Sirius rodó los ojos, algo divertido— ¿Qué es ahora? ¿Un lobo? — dijo aquello sólo para molestar a su amigo, pero casi se cae de la silla cuando éste asintió con la cabeza.

— Si, un lobo. O una loba, no lo pude notar bien, pero era exactamente igual al mío.

.

.

Tonks correteaba por los pasillos la Oficina de Aurors como loca, llevando papeles de un lado a otro, dando instrucciones y firmando autorizaciones. Con James en Azkaban, ella respondía directamente ante la Jefa de Departamento para la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, Amelia Bones, que en ese preciso momento tenía los pelos de punta y estaba a minutos de reunirse con los demás Jefes de Departamento y el Ministro. Aquella fuga no había hecho más que empeorar las cosas. Ahora el nombre de Lord Voldemort estaba a punto de salir publicado en la primera plana de El Profeta y eso sólo causaría disturbios y alborotos en la comunidad mágica. Sólo esperaba que aquello no pasara a mayores, que no se vieran involucrados en una guerra.

Y encima de todo, contra las paredes de su cerebro aún golpeaban las palabras "Remus Lupin es el padre de Teddy". No había podido volver a su casa desde la misión, por lo que no había vuelto a ver a su hijo, sólo le había enviado una lechuza con una nota escrita apresuradamente luego de salir del Hospital. Tampoco se había cruzado con Jared, por suerte, ya que no sabía si podría mirarlo a la cara después de darse cuenta de aquello. Probablemente él también estaría algo ocupado en su Departamento. Después de todo, con todos esos magos oscuros sueltos, debían comenzar a implementar un sistema más agudo de control en los transportes y comunicaciones.

— ¡Tonks!

La aludida se dio vuelta inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga llamándola— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en San Mungo?

— Hay muchos otros medimagos para cubrirme en mi turno, necesitaba verte. Tienes mucho trabajo, por lo que veo, ¿verdad?

— Todos están como locos con la fuga.

— Ya lo creo… Dime, ¿has visto a Jared?

— No, no desde ayer por la mañana, ¿por qué? Y ahora debe de estar en su oficina, no tengo mucho tiempo, Amelia tiene que reunirse con el Ministro y los demás Jefes de Departamento en unos momentos.

Violet negó con la cabeza levemente— Por supuesto, disculpa… Te veré después entonces.

— No— la metamorfomaga la detuvo, tomándola por la manga de su túnica—. Ahora me lo dices.

— No te va a gustar.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — el rostro de la mujer palideció por un instante, esperando lo peor.

— ¡No me mires así! Nadie está gravemente herido ni nada de eso…— la tranquilizó ella, pero luego agregó, haciendo una mueca con sus labios—… al menos por ahora.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Jared te está engañando.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero de que hablas? No seas ridícula.

— ¡No soy ridícula! ¡Lupin los vio!

— ¿¡Qué!? — el cabello de Tonks se tornó automáticamente de un rojo furia intenso, pero luego de respirar pausadamente por unos segundos, volvió a su habitual color rosa— Okey, creo que deberías volver a San Mungo.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó extrañada Violet, sorprendiéndose un poco por la reacción y las palabras de su amiga.

— Porque probablemente en unas horas tengas un nuevo, o dos, pacientes que atender— respondió ella simplemente, para luego caminar con paso firme y algo acelerado en dirección a la oficina de la Jefa de Departamento.

Violet la observó, probablemente debería haber aceptado que se lo dijera después, en la hora del almuerzo, quizás. Porque conocía a su amiga, y podría asegurar que hasta uno de esos prófugos de Azkaban le tendrían terror si la vieran enfadada.

.

.

Media hora más tarde, aún con los pasillos del Ministerio alborotados, con panfletos voladores revoloteando de un lado para otro y magos y brujas con caras sumamente preocupadas, Ninphadora Tonks se dirigió al sexto piso del edificio para hablar con su esposo.

Apenas tocó la puerta, la voz del hombre le respondió desde el otro lado, por lo que ella entró. Tenía los labios sumamente apretados y el ceño fruncido, además de que el color de su cabello estaba amenazando por explotar en ese preciso instante. Y el ver a la estirada Pebbles Arrayet justo al lado del escritorio de su marido, con esa irritante sonrisa en su rostro y sus penetrantes ojos grises sobre el rostro de Jared no ayudó en absoluto.

— Necesitamos hablar— dijo, casi en forma de sentencia, apenas separando sus labios—. A solas— le lanzó una mirada casi asesina a la mujer, la cual alzó una ceja y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

— Si necesitas algo más, llámame— dijo, con ese acento francés fingido que tanto la desesperaba. Luego salió serrando demasiado lentamente la puerta tras ella.

El mago miró a su esposa con algo de impaciencia pintada en su rostro— ¿Qué ocurrió? Además de todo lo que está ocurriendo, claro.

Tonks se acercó hasta el escritorio, pero no sentó en ninguna de las dos sillas que había frente a él, se quedó parada de brazos cruzados mirándolo fijamente— Ocurrió que anoche no volviste a casa, en medio de todo el alboroto, tu no volviste.

El castaño alzó una ceja— Si volví, la que no volvió fuiste tú.

— Estaba en medio del bosque del norte, persiguiendo a la sádica de Bellatrix Lestrange, y luego tuve que salir corriendo a San Mungo, para que uno de mis compañeros no muriera congelado— fue su respuesta, pero luego agregó—. Envíe una lechuza a casa, y Teddy me respondió que estaba sólo, que tu no habías vuelto. Estaba preocupado— el tono de su cabello iba tornándose cada vez más furioso, mientras su mirada, más filosa.

Pero él pareció no mostrar signos de ensimismamiento— Tenía trabajo. Ustedes no son los únicos que deben trabajar cuando hay una fuga masiva en Azkaban, ¿sab-?

— ¡Tampoco estabas trabajando! — soltó ella, aún sin gritar, pero ya exasperada, sin dejarlo terminar la frase— ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿Crees que puedes engañarme sin que nadie te vea?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — dijo él, pareciendo algo sorprendido por la revelación. Parecía como si de repente todos sus músculos se hubieran tensado— ¡Yo no te estoy engañando!

— ¡No, claro que no! ¡Sólo te fuiste con otra mujer durante la noche, dejando a tu hijo solo mientras yo me iba a perseguir a esos malditos asesinos! ¿Acaso no tienes idea del peligro que corremos?

— ¡Estás volviéndote cada día más paranoica!

— ¿¡Paranoica!? ¡Veinte asesinos de hijos de muggles escaparon anoche de la prisión mágica más segura de Europa! ¡Mi padre es muggle y ambos trabajamos en el Ministerio idiota! ¿Crees que eso es ser paranoica? ¡Todos estamos en peligro!

Jared se puso de pie, apoyando las manos en el escritorio e inclinándose levemente para mirarla más de cerca— ¡Quizás tendrías que haberlo pensado mejor antes de decidir convertirte en auror, teniendo un hijo de apenas un año!

— ¡No tienes derecho a juzgarme!

— ¿Ah no? ¡La que no tiene derecho a juzgarme eres tú! ¿Crees que jamás me enteré de lo que hiciste con ese maldito licántropo el último día en Hogwarts? ¡¿Y ahora vienes y me das un discurso porque no volví a casa una noche?!

Él siguió hablando, a los gritos ya, pero era ya no escuchaba, porque aquellas dos simples palabras "maldito licántropo" eran las que retumbaban en sus oídos. Sin pensarlo más, levantó su puño y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara al hombre. Éste retrocedió unos pasos, con los ojos abiertos como platos y llevándose una mano a la mejilla derecha, lugar en donde había recibido el golpe a puño cerrado.

— ¡No llames así al padre de mi hijo! — gritó entonces ella.

Y entonces pareció como si un dementor hubiera entrado en la habitación. El aire se volvió más denso y frió, acompañado por el silencio más aterrador que pudiera existir. Ambos se miraron por unos cuantos minutos, completamente estáticos, sin mover ni un solo músculo. Tonks tenía los labios fuertemente apretados y los puños aún cerrados; mientras que Jared simplemente no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, seguía tomándose la mejilla con su mano y la miraba completamente descolocado.

Después de unos cuantos e interminables minutos, el hombre abrió la boca unas cuantas veces, pero sin decir nada, hasta que por fin las palabras salieron:

— ¿Q-Qué?

Tonks suspiró profundamente y arqueó las cejas— Lo que escuchaste. Remus Lupin es el padre de Teddy. Y no, ninguno de los dos lo sabe— dijo, con un tono de voz que hubiera hecho estremecer a cualquiera.

Y luego simplemente se marchó de ahí, dando un fuerte portazo, dejando al ex-Ravenclaw en la misma posición. No había sido de la forma que ella había planeado, pero lo había dicho. Solo esperaba que cuando se lo dijera a su hijo y al mismo Remus el ambiente fuera más… agradable.

.

.

Pasado el mediodía, Remus ya se sentía mucho mejor. Ya no estaba ni mareado ni adormilado por las pociones que le habían dado para aliviar el dolor y para reparar su hueso. Se encontraba sentado en la cama, leyendo un pequeño libro que Sirius le había llevado para pasar el rato. No era la gran cosa, y ya lo había leído una vez, pero al menos lo entretendría hasta cuando lo dejaran irse. Además, sobre la mesita de noche, tenía una tarta de calabaza que Lily –la esposa de James– le había mandado, y El Profeta, con los rostros de quienes habían escapado de Azkaban la noche anterior.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo realmente feas. En verdad no podía imaginar hacia dónde estaba yendo todo aquello. Sólo esperaba que pudieran detenerlo antes de que más familias fueran destruidas, antes de que el terror traspasara las fronteras de su mundo y llegara hasta el mundo muggle. Personalmente ya no tenía a nadie allí, la parte muggle de su familia había muerto hacía tiempo, pero aún así haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para impedir que los no-mágicos sufrieran la furia del nuevo mago tenebroso que se estaba alzando.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos bruscamente por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. El licántropo levantó la vista de las páginas del libro y se encontró con Jared Adams parado en el umbral. Alzó una ceja, preguntándose qué era lo que él estaba haciendo allí, pero su pregunta mental se respondió por sí sola cuando el hombre se le acercó con la rabia pintada en la cara y el puño fuertemente apretado.

— ¿Qué ocurre Adams?— preguntó, amablemente, ocultando la repulsión que ahora le causaba verle.

Pero la respuesta no llegó en forma de palabras, sino en forma de un fuerte puñetazo, justo en la mandíbula, lo cual hizo que el auror se tambaleara en su cama, quedando peligrosamente cerca del borde.

— ¿¡Qué ocurre!? Ocurre que he estado viviendo una mentira los últimos dieciocho años de mi vida… ¡y tu eres la razón de eso!

Remus parpadeó un par de veces antes de que su visión se volviese nítida de nuevo. Cuando logró enfocar al hombre que tenía en frente, lo miró entre sorprendido y extrañado. No tenía idea de qué rayos estaba hablando, y menos aún el porqué del puñetazo que acababa de recibir, pero ahora tenía una mejor razón para devolvérselo que el –no muy simple– hecho de que lo había visto engañar a la mujer que de cual siempre había estado enamorado.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco?— dijo entonces, acomodándose mejor y listo para saltar de la cama y lanzarse sobre él si era necesario. No le importaba que tuviera la pierna en recuperación, ni que ciertas pociones aún estuvieran recorriendo su sistema.

— ¿Loco, yo? ¡Cómo si no supieras de qué estoy hablando!— Jared no había dejado de gritar en ningún momento, lo cual estaba llamando la atención de los que pasaban por delante de la puerta de la habitación, que había quedado abierta.

— No tengo idea de qué estás hablando. Y en lo que a mi concierne, tu eres el que ha estado mintiendo.

— ¡¿Tu se lo dijiste?!— el castaño parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, y la calma que parecía tener Remus definitivamente no ayudaba— ¿Acaso no tienes algo mejor que hacer que meter tu _hocico_ en mi vida? ¡Porque parece que te gusta bastante hacerlo!

El auror presintió que otro golpe se avecinaba, por lo que, haciendo un esfuerzo que definitivamente no debería estar haciendo, se levantó, bajándose de la cama y apoyándose en la mesa de noche para evitar que su pierna herida hiciera contacto con el suelo, además de poder tomar su varita con cierto disimulo.

— ¡Nada de varitas Lupin! ¡Si vamos a resolver esto, hagámoslo como se debe!

— ¿¡Cómo se debe!? ¡Acabas de darme un puñetazo y apenas puedo moverme! Qué concepto de "cómo se debe" más extraño que manejas. Lo cual, a decir verdad, no me sorprende demasiado.

— Sólo estas empeorando las cosas, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

— Sólo sé que no voy a permitir que sigas mintiéndole a Tonks— y, al decir esto, levantó su brazo y lo apuntó firmemente con su varita.

Jared Adams no se quedó atrás y también lo apuntó con su varita. Se miraron fijamente por varios minutos, ambos con los dientes apretados, conteniendo su furia acumulada hacia el otro desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Parecía que hubieran podido lanzarse hechizos por los ojos.

Pero por suerte –para la integridad física de ambos– el alboroto que habían armado con su pequeña discusión había hecho que un par de medimagos se acercaran, entre ellos Violet que, al verlos, entró prácticamente corriendo a la habitación y, tomándolos por el brazo a ambos, los distanció.

— Remus, ¿qué rayos crees que estás haciendo levantado? Y tú, Jared, ¿qué pretendes atacando a un paciente?— y entonces la morocha les lanzó una mirada asesina a ambos, lo que hizo que el licántropo se sentara automáticamente en su cama y el otro retrocediera un par de pasos más, pero sin dejar de mirarse mutuamente en ningún momento— ¡Compórtense como las personas civilizadas que se supone que deben ser!— agregó, utilizando un tono de voz digno de una madre reprendiendo a traviesos hijos.

— Quizás podría comportarme civilizadamente, como dices, si no supiera que he estado viviendo en una mentira— dijo en forma de respuesta el hombre de cabello ondulado, señalando a Lupin con su varita.

— ¡Ya te dije que no tengo idea de qué estás hablando! ¡Y tú eres el que está viviendo una doble vida! — fue la respuesta del auror, que amagó con volver a ponerse de pie, pero Violet se lo impidió, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.

— ¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada de eso!

— ¡Cállense los dos!— gritó esta vez la medimaga— ¡Tú!— señaló amenazantemente al esposo de su mejor amiga— ¡Deja de hacerte el idiota, porque estoy conteniéndome bastante para no noquearte ahora mismo! Y tu— se volvió a mirar a su paciente— ¡Vuelve a la cama!— y, como ninguno de los dos hacía ademán de hacerle caso, agregó— ¡Ahora!

Una vez que Remus estuvo acostado de nuevo, la mujer arrastró a Jared fuera de la habitación y, después de espantar a todos los curiosos, le dijo:

— ¿Te volviste loco acaso? Esto es un hospital, ¡compórtate!

— ¡Tu lo sabías!— fue lo que dijo el aludido, haciendo caso omiso a lo que ella acababa de decir.

— ¿Acaso importa ahora? Remus no sabe absolutamente nada, como nadie hasta ayer, idiota.

— ¿Ayer? ¿Estás bromeando?— el ex-Ravenclaw hizo una mueca con sus labios.

— Claro que no, ¿crees que Tonks te hubiera mentido durante dieciocho años de haberlo sabido? No, claro que no. Ella te amaba, ¿sabes? Por más que se lo repitiera una y otra vez, ella jamás hubiera hecho nada para perjudicarte. No como tú, aparentemente.

Jared la miró por unos instantes, mientras intentaba controlar su respiración— No me mientras Violet. Se lo que ocurrió ese último día en Hogwarts, y ahora todo tiene sentido, a decir verdad.

— No te estoy mintiendo. Esa es la pura verdad. Si Tonks estuvo con Remus es porque tú rompiste su corazón y él fue mejor hombre durante una sola noche de lo que tú fuiste durante años. Y no estoy exagerando, ¿cuánto hace que estás engañándola, eh?

Él desvió la vista hacia un costado, con gesto culpable— Eso no te incumbe.

— Escúchame, Adams, Tonks es mi amiga desde mucho antes de conocerte a ti. Así que si hay algo que me incumbe, es su felicidad, ¿me entiendes?— casi de forma inconsciente, ambos habían caminado poco a poco hasta estar contra una pared. Violet básicamente lo estaba acorralando, por lo que el hombre no tenía forma de escapar de sus ojos acusadores— Responde mi pregunta.

— Un año— soltó simplemente él, como escupiendo las palabras.

Violet resopló, más enojada que nunca. Negó con la cabeza y, mirándolo casi con asco, dijo— ¿Cómo pudiste?— entonces se alejó de él y, apartando su vista de la de él, agregó— Vete.

Él no volvió a decir nada, ni tampoco volvió a mirarla, simplemente se marchó. La medimaga suspiró y se giró, para volver a entrar en la habitación de Lupin.

— ¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que está pasando?— fue la pregunta que recibió apenas entrar.

— Creo que apenas salgas de aquí, tienes que ir a hablar con Tonks, es todo. Yo no soy la que tiene que responderte eso— respondió ella, revisando que los vendajes en la pierna del auror estuvieran en el sitio correcto—. Nos vemos Remus… Y por favor, no vuelvas a levantarte.

Y dicho esto se marchó, dejándolo solo y con miles de preguntas y pensamientos extraños rondando por su cabeza.

.

.

Pasaron un par de horas más, en las que Remus simplemente no podía consigo mismo. Quería salir ya mismo del hospital e ir a ver a Tonks. Sus pensamientos entonces se centraron en la metamorfomaga. La última vez que la había visto había sido justo antes de perder la consciencia, hacia unas cuantas horas, al regresar de la misión. No podía evitar pensar en que había algo diferente en ella, algo que –sumado a los acontecimientos del mediodía– lo hacía recordar más y más su último tiempo en Hogwarts y el tiempo que habían compartido en la Academia de Aurors.

Suspiró profundamente y se pasó la mano por el cabello distraídamente. Quizás debería dormir un poco, para aclarar su mente, y para que el tiempo pasara más rápido hasta que le dieran el alta. Pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos, ya que alguien golpeó a la puerta. Entonces se acomodó un poco en la cama y, creyendo que sería alguno de sus amigos, respondió:

— Pasa.

Pero ninguno de los Mereodadores apareció tras ella. La que entró a su habitación, con una expresión sumamente extraña de culpa, preocupación y algo de enojo, fue precisamente la mujer en la que estaba pensando: Nymphadora Tonks.

— Hola Remus— saludó ella, pasando y acercándosele tranquilamente— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mucho mejor, gracias.

Ella sonrió levemente— Disculpa lo de Jared.

— Tú no tienes que disculparte por lo que tu marido haya hecho, Tonks.

— De hecho… tengo un poco de culpa esta vez, Remus, de verdad lo siento.

— ¿De qué hablas?— el castaño inclinó un poco la cabeza, mirándola extrañado. Sus ojos reflejaban una culpa extraña, una que no recordaba haber visto en nadie antes, lo que lo hizo preocuparse— ¿Todo está bien?

— Si, todo está bien, descuida— respondió, sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y acercándola a la misma, para qué quedaran a pocos centímetros—. Es sólo que… debo decirte algo.

— Adelante— dijo él, sonriéndole amablemente.

Ella sonrió también. Remus siempre había tenido esa habilidad en ella, como si sus ojos y su sonrisa la tranquilizaran. Tantos años de trabajar juntos, y de compartir clases, y apenas ahora era consciente de esas pequeñas cosas que siempre habían estado ahí. Porque así había sido, Remus Lupin siempre había estado ahí para ella, dedicándole una sonrisa amable cada vez que se miraban, utilizando una voz tranquila y apacible cada vez que estaban en una misión o algo no andaba bien. Ahora que había tenido consciencia de ello, siempre había sentido algo por él, pero nunca se lo había siquiera planteado, ya que su juicio había estado nublado por su deber para con Jared y su hijo. Pero ahora eso ya no estorbaba, porque Teddy era hijo de Remus, porque el hombre al cual le había dedicado la mayor parte de su vida la había estado engañando y mintiendo descaradamente durante un año…

La metamorfomaga suspiró profundamente y lo miró a los ojos— Se trata de Teddy… él…

— ¿Le ocurrió algo? ¿Está bien?— la interrumpió él, sumamente preocupado.

— Si, él está perfecto— negó con la cabeza. Hizo una pausa, en la cual su cabello pasó del violeta claro en el cual estaba hasta un tono rosado. Se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa—. Él… la razón por la cual Jared armó todo ese alboroto es porque… Teddy… Teddy es tu hijo, Remus.

El castaño se la quedó mirando por unos cuando segundos, parpadeando varias veces, como si no pudiera entender lo que acababa de ocurrir. Era como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima y, a la vez, estuviera viviendo el mejor momento de su vida. Estaba entre enojado, feliz y, por qué no, un tanto desesperado. ¿Por qué había esperado tanto tiempo para decírselo? ¿Acaso se avergonzaba de que él fuera su padre? O peor aún, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Teddy hubiera nacido infectado? Tonks había sido una imprudente al no decírselo. Él hubiera entendido que quisiera ocultárselo a Jared, porque él era el hombre al cual amaba, pero aún así… Cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y poder hablar con calma. Después de unos minutos, en los cuales reinó el completo silencio, volvió a abrir los ojos y, mirándola fijamente, dijo:

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ¿Te das cuenta de que Teddy hubiera podido estar… infectado, al igual que yo?— el tono de voz que usó fue más duro del que había pretendido.

Tonks parpadeó como sorprendida un par de veces antes de responder— Remus, yo… no lo sabía. Si lo hubiera sabido, créeme que lo hubieras sabido de inmediato. Jamás te hubiera hecho pasar por esto, ni a ti ni a Teddy… ni a Jared— desvió un poco la mirada al nombrar a su esposo—. Pero por suerte Teddy es un chico normal, bueno, salvando el hecho de que es metamorfomago como yo— agregó, sonriendo levemente y aún con cierta preocupación y tristeza pintada en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo que… Te acabas de enterar?

— Bueno… me acabo de dar cuenta— ella volvió a mirarlo—. Ayer, cuando los vi a los dos en la oficina de James. Después de hacer cuentas y recordar algunas cosas, lo supe.

El licántropo, luego de mirarla un momento más, anonadado, lanzó una pequeña risita— Entonces… tengo un hijo, y está estudiando para ser auror… Parece alguna clase de broma.

— Pero no lo es— dijo ella, sonriendo un poco más—. Él está estudiando para ser auror, tal y como su padre. Siempre me pregunté de donde había sacado esa chispa de responsabilidad mesclada con rebeldía que siempre tuvo en Hogwarts. Ahora tiene sentido.

— ¿Responsabilidad con rebeldía? Yo no soy así…— dijo Remus, sonriendo de lado.

— ¡Oh, claro que lo eres, Lunático!— le respondió ella, palmeándole levemente el hombro.

.

.

Para el final de la semana, las cosas se habían aplacado un poco en el Ministerio. Tonks ya había vuelto a hacer su horario normal y, gracias a que habían podido implementar un sistema de emergencia adecuado para la situación que ahora estaban viviendo, no tenían que salir corriendo de sus casas a cualquier hora porque se suponía que podrían haber visto a alguno de los prófugos. Sin embargo, en cuanto a su vida personal, los problemas de la metamorfomaga no habían hecho más que empeorar desde aquel día.

Aunque Teddy ya se había enterado que su supuesto padre había estado engañando a su madre, ella aún no le había dicho nada acerca de sus verdaderos orígenes. Por lo que, la noche del sábado, mientras ambos cenaban tranquilamente, la metamorfomaga decidió que sería buena idea decírselo antes de que pasara más tiempo.

— Teddy, debo decirte algo… acerca de tu padre.

El chico la miró, con esa sonrisa que siempre llevaba en su rostro. Su cabello estaba de un alegre color verde chillón. Le hacía recordar a sí misma a esa edad, cuando siempre llevaba un tono rosa chicle en su cabello.

— ¿Qué ocurre con él, mamá?— preguntó entonces—. No me sorprende que no venga a casa, si te está haciendo sufrir tanto, es mejor que no venga por aquí, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Tonks le devolvió una sonrisa débil. Ella y Teddy siempre habían sido muy unidos, después de todo, era su único hijo, y era igual que ella, un metamorfo, por lo que siempre habían compartido muchas cosas, y él siempre había confiado en ella para todo, contándole absolutamente todo lo que le ocurría, en el ámbito que fuese. Por lo que, ahora que tenía que decirle aquello, no sabía si el chico se lo iba a tomar para bien o para mal.

— Bueno, Teddy… en realidad… Jared— hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Hacía muchas horas que intentaba encontrar la mejor manera de decírselo, y aún no la encontraba— ¿Recuerdas a Remus Lupin?— preguntó, sabiendo que la respuesta seria afirmativa, después de todo, él había sido profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en el cuarto año de Teddy y probablemente lo había visto más de una vez en el Ministerio.

El chico la miró algo extrañado— Claro que sí, ¿qué tiene que ver el Profesor Lupin con papá?

Aquella pregunta parecía casi que irónica ahora, pero a Tonks sólo la incomodó más— Bueno, todos fuimos al mismo tiempo a Hogwarts. Estábamos en el mismo año.

Teddy asintió con la cabeza— Si, lo sabía. Creo que me lo dijiste alguna vez, y el profesor Black siempre me lo recuerda…— al decir esto último, soltó una pequeña risita.

Tonks se preguntó por un segundo a qué se refería su hijo, pero pronto volvió a centrarse en la conversación que estaban teniendo— Bien, deberías saber que una vez, Remus y yo… bueno, tenemos una pequeña historia.

El joven inclinó un poco la cabeza, pero sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento— No me sorprendería, después de todo, papá no puede haber sido el único hombre en tu vida. Siempre supe que había habido alguno más, pero no pensé que…

— No, Teddy, escucha— lo interrumpió ella, predijendo hacia dónde se dirigían las palabras de su hijo—. Remus y yo siempre nos llevamos bien, y en el último año de Hogwarts— hizo una pausa, en la cual tragó saliva. Su hijo arqueó levemente las cejas al ver que el cabello de su madre iba aclarándose poco a poco, hasta tornarse casi blanco, al igual que su piel—…tuvimos un encuentro— ella sabía que él entendería a qué se refería, siempre usaban ese tipo de vocabulario cuando hablaban de los amoríos adolescentes de Teddy. Como supuso, él no se sorprendió, por lo que continuó hablando—. Ambos creímos que sólo había sido una noche, pero nos equivocamos… yo me equivoqué. Volví con Jared, nos casamos y al poco tiempo naciste tu.

Dio un largo suspiro cuando terminó de hablar. El silencio inundó la habitación inmediatamente, como si un pesado velo hubiera caído sobre ellos. El chico la miraba entre confundido y extrañado, mientras que ella no podía evitar pensar en qué diría a continuación y si su hijo había entendido a qué se refería. Estaba más nerviosa que hacía unos pocos segundos. Simplemente no podía con ella misma.

— Mamá… ¿qué estás tratando de decir? ¿Esto se trata de mi… padre?— el cabello del chico cambió bruscamente a un azul Francia muy fuerte.

— Así es Teddy, es acerca de tu padre— respondió ella, con un hilo de voz.

Y entonces él abrió los ojos de par en par y se puso de pie casi de un salto, como si acabara de entender realmente a qué venía todo aquello— ¡No puede ser!

— Teddy…

— ¿¡Jared no es mi padre!?— hizo una pausa, en la cual abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como si quisiera hablar, pero las palabras no salieran— ¿Remus Lupin… es mi… él es…?

Tonks simplemente asintió con la cabeza, para luego esconder su rostro detrás de sus manos, las cuales temblaban como nunca antes le habían temblado. Aquello la estaba matando, solo esperaba que su hijo, la persona más importante de su vida, no dejara de hablarle.

— ¿Remus Lupin es mi padre?— volvió a preguntar, más de forma retórica. Tragó saliva un par de veces y simplemente se quedó estático, sin saber qué hacer.

Se sentía sumamente extraño. Por un lado, estaba decepcionado, decepcionado de su propia madre, que le había mentido por tantos años, pero por otro, se sentía orgulloso. Era hijo de dos grandes magos, excelentes personas… Pero también sentía como si toda su vida fuera una completa mentira, como si de repente todo lo que lo rodeara le fuera extraño. Se sentía un extraño en su propia casa, incluso repitió su nombre un par de veces en su mente, y también se sentía extraño. "Ted Adams"… No, "Ted Lupin"… Más extraño aún. Unas fuertes nauseas lo invadieron por unos segundos, por lo que volvió a sentarse, de forma brusca.

Todo lo que sabía era mentía. Una completa mentira. Miró a su madre, que parecía completamente devastada por lo que acababa de confesar. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía de haber tenido una muy buena razón para no decírselo durante tanto tiempo… y entonces se preguntó si su padre, o mejor dicho, Jared, lo sabía. ¿Ella había mentido para poder quedarse a su lado? No, probablemente esa no había sido la razón. Su madre no era ese tipo de personas… ¿Por qué lo había hecho, entonces? ¿Por qué Remus Lupin era un hombre lobo? Eso tampoco cabía en su mente, sabía que ella no lo hubiera rechazado por ser un licántropo, especialmente porque, desde que tenía memoria, ella le había enseñado que no importaban las apariencias, o lo que fuera una persona, sino quién era en realidad, su personalidad. Él mismo lo sabía, al ser un metamorfomago. Sabía que las apariencias no lo eran todo, que eran fáciles de disimular, que los ojos siempre podían engañarse, pero los sentimientos, la verdadera esencia de una persona era lo que permanecía, lo que debía importar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había mentido durante dieciocho años? ¿Por qué decirlo justamente ahora? Su mente se había inundado de miles de preguntas, y la mayoría empezaban con un "¿por qué?".

Nimphadora levantó un poco la cabeza, para poder ver a su hijo, que tenía la mirada perdida. No intentó hablar, tampoco acercársele, quería que él dijera lo que pensaba. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero se estuviera resistiendo. Ella, por su parte, ya no se resistía, y finas lágrimas silenciosas recorrían su rostro.

Después de varios segundos, los ojos de Teddy se posaron sobre ella, ahora más expresivos. Se habían tornado de un hermoso color verde, idénticos a los de su padre, Remus. Probablemente se había puesto a pensar en él y su inconsciente los había cambiado a ese tono. Entonces sonrió para sus adentros, un pequeño recuerdo acababa de llegar a su mente.

_Un estridente llanto irrumpió en la habitación, sobrepasando a todos los demás murmullos. Su respiración estaba completamente agitada, sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas y, estaba segura, su rostro se vería como un tomate. Alzó un poco la cabeza, tratando de ver a su alrededor. Una medimaga se acercó a ella con un pequeño y recién nacido bebé en sus brazos._

_— Es un hermoso niño… y al parecer heredó los hábitos metamorfos de su madre— dijo ella, sonriente, mientras le acercaba al pequeño._

_Lo tomó entre sus brazos, débiles por el esfuerzo del parto, y lo observó. Él lloraba a pleno pulmón, como se suponía que debía haber un niño sano cuando apenas descubre que el mundo es más ruidoso y luminoso de lo que parecía. Al cabo de unos segundos, sin embargo, como si hubiera sentido que los brazos que lo sostenían fueran de su madre, dejó de llorar, y abrió suavemente sus pequeños ojos. Eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda. "Es un color curioso" pensó en ese momento._

Pero ahora, aquello había tomado un significado completamente diferente. El pequeño y recién nacido Teddy le había dado un mensaje claro que ella simplemente había ignorado, porque simplemente estaba demasiado ocupada en ese momento para pensar en que su hijo había nacido con el mismo color de ojos que Remus.

Entonces Teddy la sacó de sus pensamientos, hablando en un susurro— ¿Por qué?— fue su pregunta.

Ella suspiró. Una pregunta tan sensilla, tan pequeña, y que acarreaba tantas cosas… ¿Por dónde empezar? Supuso que lo mejor, era dejar de dar vueltas y decirle la verdad de una vez.

— No me odies por esto Teddy, por favor. Ya me odio yo lo suficiente por haber sido tan imprudente de no haberme dado cuenta antes… pero acabo de descubrirlo. Lo supe cuando los vi a ti y a Remus en el Ministerio el otro día.

El chico parecía en verdad sorprendido. Pero fue ella la sorprendida cuando él lanzó una pequeña risa. Probablemente había reído para evitar que las lágrimas saltaran de sus ojos.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no me mentiste todo este tiempo? ¿En verdad no lo sabías?

— Claro que no Teddy, jamás te mentiría. Estos pocos días que han pasado sin que pudiera decírtelo han sido una tortura, ¿te imaginas lo que hubiera sido mentirte durante tantos años? Sería incapaz de hacerte algo así. No solo a ti, a Remus y Jared también.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron fuertemente, y una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro— Mamá…

— Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras, sé que me lo merezco— lo interrumpió ella. Pero, antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, él la abrazó fuertemente, enterrando su rostro en su hombro.

— No te preocupes, todo estará bien mamá— le susurró al oído, acariciándole el cabello.

Ambos tenían el cabello del mismo color, perfectamente mimetizados, en armonía con el otro. Tonks sabía que había sido una tonta por no haberse dado cuenta antes, pero Teddy lo había aceptado, no estaba enojado, quizás confundido, lo cual era normal, pero no estaba enojado y eso la hacía sumamente feliz. Teddy sabía que su madre era la misma persona que siempre había creído que era, completamente sincera, y que lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, eso era lo único que importaba en ese momento.

Ahora vendría una gran época de cambios. El mundo mágico estaba cambiando, ellos estaban cambiando. Debían ser fuerte y adaptarse. Debían ordenar sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, tener largas y buenas charlas, y también debían tener cuidado, mucho cuidado. Pero al menos estarían juntos, como siempre lo habían estado.

No importaba lo duros que fueran los cambios que tuvieran que afrontar, ellos se acostumbraban a los cambios, por naturaleza. Aquello no sería fácil, pero lo lograrían, podría ser una familia, por más loca y extraña que les sonase a cualquiera su historia. Eran magos, eran metamorfos, y podían hacerlo. Siempre podían.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bien.. amm.. espero que les haya gustado, se que no termina muy conclusivo que digamos, pero bueno xD Estoy preparando un epílogo para que quede más bonito, es que no quería extenderme mucho más (debe de haber sido el capítulo más largo que escribí en mi vida xD)_

_En fin.. nos vemos! _

_Saludos~!_

_pd: review? **_


End file.
